


...So Sleep and Dream with Me

by lifevolutionary



Series: Sleeping, Dreaming [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalking, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met Gabriel's interested gaze knowing his pupils must be dilated and said calmly, "Knowing that you're going to end up in my bed at some point tonight anyway, I thought you might like to start there this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...So Sleep and Dream with Me

**Author's Note:**

> The joke at the end may not make sense if you haven't seen Doctor Who ^_^; *is British*

Sam pretended not to notice when Gabriel snapped into the room. Stared at his laptop screen and pretended he wasn't watching as Gabriel glanced around and then did a double take, looking around again.

"Separate rooms, Sammy?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrows as he wandered over and leant one hip against the table Sam was working at. "Please tell me this means that your idiot brother has finally manned up and jumped my oblivious one."

Sam finally let himself look up, trying not to be too obvious about the way he let his gaze drag appreciatively up Gabriel's body and then wondering why he bothered to be subtle considering what he was about to suggest. "Unfortunately, no. Dean's still being an idiot and I'm trying not to notice the frustrated eye-fucking. I'm already scarred for life just thinking about it." He shuddered.

Gabriel casually ran a finger back and forth along the top of Sam's laptop screen, "So what are the separate rooms in aid of?" His voice pitched low and honeyed. Sam had to fight the urge to shiver and he felt himself start to harden.

He met Gabriel's interested gaze knowing his pupils must be dilated and said calmly, "Knowing that you're going to end up in my bed at some point tonight anyway, I thought you might like to start there this time."

Gabriel moved like liquid; fast and sure and flowing. Sam barely had time to blink before Gabriel was leaning over him, hands planted on the back of Sam's chair, legs pressed up against Sam's knees, face so close Sam could feel his warm breath.

"You did, did you?" Gabriel stared directly into his eyes as if trying to see Sam's intentions in his face rather than his words. Sam was hyper-aware of everywhere the furnace heat of Gabriel's body was touching him and that every time he breathed in he could smell the mix of chocolate and honey and the sharp tang of mint that was uniquely Gabriel.

"Yes," Sam whispered and knew he wasn't answering Gabriel's words, he was answering the look in Gabriel's eyes that had brightened to liquid golden fire.

Gabriel grinned, all teeth and anticipation and slid into Sam's lap. Sam immediately went from half-hard to all the way there and buried a hand in Gabriel's hair to drag him down into a kiss.

It was open mouthed and dirty right from the start. All tongues and teeth and hot, wet desperation. Sam had always thought Gabriel would be a filthy kisser, he was pleased to discover that he was right.

One hand still buried in Gabriel's hair Sam let the other trail down Gabriel's side till he could push it up under Gabriel's shirt and curl fingers into his bare skin. The move dragged a fierce, lustful sound from Gabriel into Sam's mouth and Sam felt hands grab at his own shirts. Then heard a tearing sound. He pulled away from Gabriel's month long enough to look down and found Gabriel's hands pushing torn material off his shoulders.

"Impatient." He said with a breathless shuddering laugh, so turned on that he didn't even care that Gabriel had just ruined his favourite shirt. Gabriel just bit at his jaw line in answer and snapped his fingers, vanishing his own shirt. Sam groaned at the feeling of Gabriel's heated skin against his own and used the hand in Gabriel's hair to pull his head up for another kiss.

Gabriel shoved forward, plastering himself against Sam and the feeling of his erection, hard against Sam's stomach made Sam take the decision to move this to the bed. He trailed his hands down Gabriel's back, inducing a full body shudder, and then curled them under Gabriel's thighs. Still kissing, Sam lifted Gabriel and stood, earning himself a pleased sound made straight into his month and Gabriel lifting his legs to wrap firmly around Sam's waist.

As Sam walked them in the direction of the bed Gabriel got a hand between their bodies and started unbuttoning Sam's jeans. Sam kicked them off as he crawled onto the bed and Gabriel pulled away as Sam laid him on the covers to look down their bodies.

"Commando, Sammy? Someone was confident." Sam took advantage of the interruption to strip Gabriel of his jeans.

"You've been crawling into bed with me for weeks. If Dean wasn't so distracted by Cas he'd be the one giving us despairing looks, instead of the other way round." That startled a laugh out of Gabriel.

"Well then." In a show of Archangelic strength Gabriel flipped them so he was on top, "We'd better make up for lost time."

~*~

Sam dreamed and once again Gabriel was there, but this time the dream-scape wasn't one that Sam recognised. He was standing on the driveway of a ordinary looking house but when he looked around all he found were trees and they looked sort unreal, like they were just there as background, there to delineate the edges of the dream.

The front door of the house was open and Gabriel was leaning against the door-frame watching Sam with an unreadable expression. Sam closed the gap between them but hesitated before he touched Gabriel, still not sure where the boundaries were. "This isn't my dream."

"No," Gabriel shifted slightly and it took Sam a moment to realise that Gabriel was uncomfortable, nervous. He didn't think he'd ever seen him nervous before. "This is my house."

Sam stared, "Your...house. As in, where you live?" Disbelief colouring his words.

"Hey," Gabriel crossed his arms defensively, "I couldn't be tricking people all the time. I made this place so I could have some downtime. Hiding your grace when you're an Archangel is hard, you know."

Sam laughed and bent down to kiss the petulant expression off Gabriel's face, smiling into the kiss when he felt Gabriel uncross his arms and lift them to curl around Sam's neck. He jumped when he felt something nudging at his calf.

Sam looked down, "You have a dog." The little dog that Sam thought was probably a Jack Russell wagged it's tail at him and he raised wide eyes to Gabriel. "You have a dog?"

Gabriel just laughed, a happy, joyous sound so unlike his usual smirking amusement that it made Sam's chest constrict at the sudden fierce need he felt to make Gabriel laugh like that again.

Gabriel pulled his arms back from around Sam's neck but took hold of his hand to drag him into the house, into Gabriel's home. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Sam took on last look at the exterior as he was pulled through the door and commented, almost absently, "You know, I would have expected it to be bigger," only to be brought up short at the sight of an entrance-way with a huge sweeping stairway and a vaulted ceiling.

Gabriel smirked at him, squeezing his hand and Sam just _knew_ what was coming but wasn't quick enough to stop him. "It's bigger on the inside."


End file.
